The present disclosure relates to communication interfaces and, more specifically, to push notification via file sharing service synchronization in a mobile communication environment.
In a mobile environment, devices that run applications can generate and consume events that interact with remote applications. Some mobile device applications can run in a disconnected mode such that users may continue operation of the mobile device applications when a network connection is degraded or lost. When such mobile device applications need to interact with remotely located enterprise applications there is not a standardized approach to ensure that actions are properly sequenced and performed in order to efficiently complete the actions once network service is restored. Further complications exist due to the number of different protocols associated with various types of mobile devices across a mobile environment. As applications are written that interface to a variety of mobile devices, it can be challenging to handle a diverse body of notification mechanisms for compatibility across the various mobile devices.